<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glasses by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745760">glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where sanghyeok and jinseong talk about eyeglasses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee "Faker" Sangh-hyeok/Park "Teddy" Jin-seong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>honestly not sure if this is good enough to post, but i'll do it anyways lol</p><p>set during spring 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jinseong-ah," a familiar voice calls out from his side.</p><p>He looks up from his phone briefly, sneaking a glance at Sanghyeok who's sitting near him, busy fixing his hair.</p><p>"What is it, hyung," he answers, attention still on his phone, seemingly uninterested, but his restless gestures — the relentless tapping of his foot and the careless placements of his hands — suggest otherwise.</p><p>"I didn't know you used to wear square-rimmed eyeglasses," he says, his smile wide. Jinseong already knows what he's up to. Well, sort of. He's half-certain that Sanghyeok has seen him in that kind of glasses before, and also he's half-certain that Sanghyeok probably forgot about it already.</p><p>He pushes the bridge of his glasses and fixes his posture, "Ah, I used to, but I looked ugly in it so I changed it up."</p><p>"What do you mean? You looked cute," the older one teases in full display, completely shameless as he brings out yet another toothy smile. Jinseong tries to suppress the warmth forming in his chest as he witnesses it.</p><p>He coughs and groans a little, "Hyung, quit it," sometimes he can go along with his jokes, but this time he doesn't feel like doing it. He himself isn't sure why.</p><p>"Our Jinseongie looked cute in square glasses," he utters, continuing relentlessly in making the younger feel as uncomfortable as possible.</p><p>"Sanghyeok-hyung, didn't you also wear those before?" he asks, going for changing the subject.</p><p>"I did, and I got rid of it too," he replies easily, but the twinkle in his eyes is telling him he's not willing to let the younger go just yet. Jinseong's usually not a fan of Woochan's tendency to barge in out of nowhere with a loud voice declaring his presence, but right now he wishes he would. Even Changdong, or <em> anyone </em> will do.</p><p>"I think you look better with the glasses you're using now," he says, still trying to diverge the conversation from the teasing, though he doesn't think he's being successful at it.</p><p>"Mm, I think you look better with those glasses too," Sanghyeok responds suddenly with a compliment, and the younger one wants to scream because he knows he's dug his own grave when he sees his hyung smile triumphantly.</p><p>"Maybe that's why the enemy ADC gets nervous when they face you? They take one look at you, then 'oh!' they start inting," he continues, and Jinseong is reminded of his comment the other day, when they were in the lobby and Sanghyeok kept insisting that his ADC had a lot to do with why his opposing laner always 'inted.' He fully knew he was just messing around, but he couldn't take it as well he could've since there were cameras around.</p><p>"Wow, the Teddy effect is real," he says and finally turns to his phone, no longer interested in tormenting Jinseong. Or at least he thought that was the case.</p><p>He replies, shaking his head slightly, "Ah, what are you talking about-"</p><p>"But it's true though? Look, I'm experiencing it right now," he states it like it's just a casual thing to say, like saying 'the weather is nice' or whatever, but it stirs something inside Jinseong, and he's not sure if he likes it. He turns to glance at him, to which he finds the older staring back at him with a small smile.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Hyung, you're really on a roll today, huh?" he mutters, more of an excuse for him to look away but he hears him put down his phone on the table and suddenly his spine feels cold.</p><p>"Jinseong-ah," he calls out again with his deep yet childlike tone, but this time it somehow feels different, and he can't bring himself to refuse. It's always so difficult for him to do it when it comes to Sanghyeok. He takes a second to recollect himself, and he finally has the will to look back at his hyung. </p><p>When he turns to him, he immediately inhales sharply, as the older is suddenly inches away from him. They're supposed to be seated on the two ends of the couch; Jinseong thinks Sanghyeok might've closed the distance while he was busy being distracted by his own thoughts.</p><p>"Sanghyeok-hyung?" he replies but it ends up sounding like a question, and he kind of wants to slap himself. Park Jinseong isn't the type of guy to get all flustered, he's not the type to lose his words and fumble with his hands when he's near someone. But right now, he feels like he's close to doing all of that step by step because his mind is whirling itself to oblivion. </p><p>His gaze is wired to the person in front of him — his fluffy dark-colored hair that he likes to play with every now and then, his deep brown eyes covered by a thin layer of glass, his cat-like lips — he can't move his body, it's as if something has locked him in place. </p><p>They continue to stare at each other wordlessly, and it feels like it's been hours. His neck is bent a bit further than his body, a half-hearted attempt at creating distance between them, and his hand is curled into a fist, afraid that he'll lose control of it if he detaches his fingers from his palm. Sanghyeok on the other hand seems determined to close the distance. His head is inches away from the younger and his entire body is facing him. </p><p>Silence is neither a friend nor a foe to Jinseong. In some instances he <em> does </em> enjoy a bit of quiet here and there, as unbelievable as that sounds. He's not always noisy. When no one's around, when there aren't any cameras filming him, he's silent. When he's with a companion he's comfortable enough with where he doesn't need to continue the conversation or start one at all, he's silent. When there's no one he can really talk to beside him, he's silent.</p><p>But right now, he can't really bring himself to enjoy the quietness, not when this hyung of his that he may or may not have a totally major crush on is sitting so close to him with hooded eyes and pursed lips. He clenches his fist again and opens his mouth, hoping to say something, <em> anything </em>to him.</p><p>As he does this, he doesn't realize he accidentally moves his face closer to Sanghyeok until it's too late. They're too close to each other, and his brain simultaneously switches off as his body moves by instinct, inching towards the older until their lips meet.</p><p>It's only a light, feathery kiss lasting barely a second, because Jinseong immediately retreats upon processing what the <em> hell </em> he just did. He instantly recoils his hands and body away from Sanghyeok, shame and guilt and embarrassment clouding his judgement. But before he can completely turn away, a pair of hands holds his wrists and pulls him back. </p><p>He's frozen in place as the older leans into him with eyes fluttered shut, and he feels a sensation on his lips again; a soft, warm, tingling feeling that he wants to chase until he can't get enough of it. He gives in, finally allowing himself to be in the moment.</p><p>His hands almost instantly move to Sanghyeok's hair, holding it lightly and easing into it gradually, fingers curling itself to grab small locks. His other hand is resting on his hyung's waist, something he touches often (maybe more than he should).</p><p>Sanghyeok's hands are more hesitant, despite his bold declaration of pulling Jinseong back to kiss him again just moments ago. He switches from touching the younger's shoulders to his neck, sometimes even reaching to cup his face.</p><p>They continue kissing, only stopping to catch their breaths at short intervals before they chase each other's lips again. Jinseong occasionally hears low groans from the older, and he wants to savor it as much as he can. When his tongue licks at the other's lips lightly, he gets pushed away by a breathless Sanghyeok.</p><p>"Jinseong-ah..." the older mutters softly, his lips red and slightly swollen. He's breathing with small huffs, and when he notices Jinseong staring at his lips, he covers it with his sleeve.</p><p>Shit. What the <em> hell </em> is he going to do now?</p><p>He bites his lips, forcing himself not to notice how damp and swollen it is, "Hyung, I-"</p><p>"You really went all out, huh, Jinseong." Sanghyeok says, giving him a small smile while fixing his own hair and glasses like nothing happened. But given how disheveled he is despite his attempts, there's no doubt that something <em> did </em> happen.</p><p>"Hyung you're really killing me here..." Jinseong replies, lowering his head and contemplating yelling into the void.</p><p>He hears a chuckle from the older, "What do you mean, I was the one who got roped in,"</p><p>"Ah-" he gasps exasperatedly, "I really thought I made a huge mistake, you know? I'm losing my mind, I really am," he babbles on, and any minute now he thinks his brain will just combust.</p><p>"Mistake?" he asks, tilting his head, "Do you think so?" his tone is softer, and the uncertainty in his voice is showing.</p><p>"No, I meant-" Jinseong stops himself, inhales and shakes his head a bit, hoping to recollect himself before continuing, "I meant...I thought I made a mistake by kissing you...because I thought you wouldn't want that."</p><p>"Why did you think I got so close to you?" Sanghyeok mutters, his smile slowly growing back. The younger almost sighs in relief, afraid that he almost ruined everything by allowing his body to move faster than his mind for a second.</p><p>"So you wanted to kiss me from the start?" He questions, half out of pure confusion and the other half out of a need to reassure that the intimate moment they shared together earlier, was something they both wanted.</p><p>Sanghyeok shyly nods with his cheshire smile, and Jinseong melts into his hands that are covering his face as he says unidentifiable phrases. He eventually shows himself, and finds his hyung sitting prettily on the couch looking at him as if he's waiting for the younger to say something. And so he does.</p><p>"I really like you, hyung," he confesses, and before he can even go any further all the words die on his throat as he sees the older smile widely.</p><p>"I like you too, Jinseong," he replies with ease. </p><p>It feels like a dream, hearing those words from him. He smiles back at him, seeing his expression emit a warmer tone. They're both glad they finally told each other how they felt, but they also know that it's just the beginning. Figuring out where their relationship will go, how it will unfold amidst their careers as professional league players are all things they'll eventually face if they want to stay together.</p><p>But for now...</p><p>"Yah Woochan-ah! That bag isn't just for you!" Coach Hyesung yells from the corridor and a running Woochan pretending to be chased by a ghost rushes in the room where Jinseong and Sanghyeok are. He sees them casually scrolling through their phones but Sanghyeok constantly wiping off something from his lips and Jinseong licking his from time to time gives him an inkling. A very <em> interesting </em> one. His eyes glint and the brown-haired ADC has a bad feeling in his gut upon seeing his jungler stare at them.</p><p>"Wh-" he starts but is immediately interrupted by Changdong grabbing the bag of snacks he snatched from Coach Jihwan that made the other coach shout at him moments ago. </p><p>"Hyung you're supposed to share that!" the younger complains, still struggling to take the bag away from Woochan. He responds by saying "no" in the most childish way possible, turning away from his dongsaeng. Their push and pull continues. Kanghui tries to mediate the two of them before the coaches scold them while Sangho laughs at the side. Sanghyeok smiles silently at the sight of teammates playing around.</p><p>He looks over at Jinseong who's staying quiet but also looking over the antics of the younger ones every once a while, a toothy grin showing on his face. Then he stops and glances at his hyung once more, their gazes meeting. The road ahead of them will be a long one, but there's reassurance somewhere in their eyes through the thin layer of glasses, and maybe it's worth giving a try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>narrator: it was in fact, not about glasses. </p><p>writing teddy in spring 2020 timeline is like a double-edged sword bc i cant even call him "blonde", he didn't dye it that color during spring split lmao but it’s a way easier split to write about than summer.</p><p>thanks for sticking around 'til the end ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>